


You said I was your world

by Swanheart



Series: The turning point [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Auror Harry Potter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Crying, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt, Explicit Language, Fluff, Gay Sex, Ginny is a bitch, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Kissing, Lots of crying and shouting, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Out of Character, POV Draco Malfoy, Possessive Behavior, Post-War, Rimming, Sequel, Series, Smut, Suspicions, Top Harry Potter, True Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanheart/pseuds/Swanheart
Summary: Draco knew that he should have let Ginny Weasley's words go in one ear and out the other.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The turning point [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065401
Comments: 8
Kudos: 219





	You said I was your world

Draco knew that he shouldn't have listened to anything Ginny Weasley said to him the day he'd ran into her after meeting with his old Slytherin classmates at a coffee bar.  
  
"Enjoy it while it lasts", she had told him at Diagon Alley, a malevolent smile on her freckled face. "He has already cheated once before, and will do it again."  
  
"Not going to happen", Draco had defended right away, trying his best to seek for a confident tone. "Harry would never do that to me."  
  
Ginny, however, had only given him a cold, obnoxious laugh in return.  
  
"You really think you're something special, Malfoy. But you are not", she had said, shaking her head. "Let me remind you that he used to call me special too, to tell me what a beautiful and invaluable person I am to him. How I mean _'the world'_ to him."  
  
Draco had swallowed hard. _'You mean the whole world to me'_ , he remembered Harry whispering against his neck just few nights ago after they had finished making love in their huge double bed. Hearing the words that night had melted his heart and made him feel like the happiest man alive, but now... having heard that Harry used to say the same words to Ginny as well, and to know what he still had ended up doing behind her back...  
  
Ginny had let out a dramatic sigh. "Until he got tired of me and... well, you already know the rest." She had given Draco a mischievous look. "No matter how much he's convinced you about how he cares about you, sooner or later he _will_ do the same to you. He will keep searching for better. It's inescapable."  
  
Draco had stared at her warm brown – but still so cold – eyes in silence, eyes that reflected how much hatred she still felt towards him.  
  
"You do know what they say?" she had said. "Once a cheater, always a cheater. I wish you luck with that."  
  
After that she had turned around and left Draco standing in the middle of the street, his stomach turning to knots.  
  
\---  
  
Draco really knew that he should have let Ginny Weasley's words to go in one ear and out the other. After all, she hated Draco's guts, she always had, and even more so after Draco had practically stolen her boyfriend during their last year at Hogwarts.  
  
Draco really tried his best not to think about anything she had told him that day, and in the end he forgot the whole thing.  
  
Until four months had passed since his and Harry's ex-girlfriend's undesirable reunion and something happened.  
  
Draco had started to pay attention to the fact how Harry's work days as an Auror were slowly becoming longer and longer. Sometimes he would inform him that he would be late, but sometimes not.  
  
When Harry finally came home after his long days at work, he would only quickly call out his greetings to Draco from the hallway and instead of coming to him and giving him a kiss like he had used to do, he would now rather head straight upstairs and take a shower instead. Only after that would he finally come back downstairs and eat whatever food Draco had cooked or picked up for them that day.  
  
Soon Draco realized that their time spent together had already lessened to only about half of what it had used to be before. They had used to go for long walks together, they had used to go to movies, bars, restaurants, clubs... they had used to do lots of things together. But now they only had like two or maximum three hours daily to do stuff together and they hardly even left the house anymore.  
  
The thing bothered Draco, he missed going out with his man, but he didn't bring it up with Harry yet. He didn't want to waste their only time together by complaining or arguing. He'd rather just lay in his fiance's arms and watch television with him or have sex with him. Because, no matter how tired Harry seemed to be after work, at least he still very much enjoyed having sex with Draco, and that soothed the blond a little.  
  
But, as more days went by, the change in their relationship started to haunt Draco. Something had clearly started to change between them, slowly but surely. There was no denying it anymore, no matter how much Draco tried to convince himself that everything was still fine.  
  
Harry was rarely in his old cheerful mood anymore as he returned home from work. Instead, over time he had become less and less talkative, absent-minded, cranky, and even more short-tempered than he already inherently was. They argued a lot more than before, they would yell at each other about small worthless things that didn't really matter at all, and one time Harry got so mad at him that he stormed out of the house, slammed the door shut behind him, and only returned after few hours, totally wasted.  
  
Draco also often saw Harry staring distractedly into emptiness for a good long while, and he couldn't help wondering what it was that he was thinking then. Was it work stuff? Or was it something else... or _someone_ else? If Draco asked what was on his mind, Harry always answered that it was nothing important, just normal work related things. Draco wanted to trust him – but he couldn't help hearing Ginny Weasley's malignant words repeating themselves in his brain.  
  
Finally Draco's worst fears started to come alive as Harry stopped even initiating sex with him anymore. Their sexual intercourses lessened, and the times that they actually did have sex, it was always from Draco's suggestion and Harry's thoughts seemed to be somewhere else entirely.  
  
And then, one night after they already had had a long break from having sex, when Draco leaned closer to Harry's back and was kissing the nape of his neck, moving his fingers suggestively towards his fiance's abdomen... Harry grabbed his wrist and slowly moved his hand away from his crotch.  
  
"Not tonight...", Harry said in the dim bedroom. There was an apologetic, melancholic tone in his voice.  
  
Draco froze. Trying to grasp what had just happened and to stay calm, he asked as casually as he could: "Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong, baby", Harry said quietly, gently caressing his hand with his fingers. "Just tired, need to sleep."  
  
Draco was left speechless. He slowly pulled his hand away and kept staring at Harry's back with an empty gaze. He had never felt more mortified in his whole life. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Harry Potter, the man who _loved_ sex and who had never been able to get enough of Draco before, had just rejected him. That had never happened before the whole time that hey had been together... and they had already been together for nearly a year and a half.  
  
Harry soon fell asleep, but Draco kept lying awake for hours that night, just staring at the ceiling and thinking what had happened between them during the last month, and the more he thought about everything, the more wretched and apprehensive he felt.  
  
He didn't even remember when had been the last time that Harry had told him how beautiful he was. Harry would still kiss him as he was leaving for work in the mornings, and sometimes he would take Draco in his arms when they'd watch television together, but... that wasn't enough. Harry didn't pay as much attention to him anymore as he used to. Even when Harry was at home with Draco, he wasn't there, not really. His thoughts were always somewhere else these days. Harry had slowly become more absent, more distant... and now he didn't even want to have sex with Draco either.  
  
Once again, Draco heard Ginny Weasley's cold words in his head, telling him that sooner or later Harry would get tired of him as well and look for someone else instead... someone better than him.  
  
Was that how it was? Had Harry already gotten tired of him and got a crush on someone at work? Or was Harry already in love with someone else, having sex with someone better than him after work? Was that the reason for his stretching work days, for his tiredness...? Was that the reason why he always went straight to shower after work, to wash away the smell of another man... or perhaps a woman?  
  
Draco glanced at his side where the love of his life was lying with his back turned towards him, his black hair looking all tangled, deep asleep. He wanted to move closer to Harry, to press against his warm, tanned body, to wrap his arm around him, to entwine their fingers and fall asleep against him... but he couldn't. Harry had already rejected him earlier. Harry didn't want to be near him anymore...  
  
He felt tears burning in his eyes and finally flowing down his cheeks, something that had last happened so, so long ago.  
  
For years he had longed for Harry, ever since their third year at Hogwarts. He had dreamt about him for so long, fallen deeply in love with him, suffered when seeing Harry kissing with someone else... Then, _finally_ , after years of waiting, he had gotten him... and this was all that he was going to get?  
  
He had been so sure that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. Harry had already proposed to him and they had been supposed to get married soon, they'd already started planning their wedding, they had even talked about _having children_ in the future... And now, all of a sudden...  
  
Harry didn't seem to want him anymore. He had gotten enough of him... Harry probably regretted their relationship and just didn't seem to have the courage to say it. He probably just didn't want to hurt Draco, he was too kind to say to his face that he didn't want to go on with their relationship anymore...  
  
Draco was rubbing his wet eyes with a shaking hand. What had happened? Had he done something wrong to cause this? He wanted to talk about it with Harry, ask what was going on, but how could he do it..? He was too afraid of what Harry would answer. And what would he do if they ended breaking up?  
  
Just thinking about the possibility of Harry being in love with someone else, making love to some other man or woman instead of him... Draco's heart felt like being ripped out of his chest at the thought. He loved Harry so much that it hurt, but Harry clearly didn't feel the same way towards him.  
  
He cried himself to sleep that night.  
  
\---  
  
Days passed and things went even worse between them.  
  
Harry became even more absent and quiet. He hardly smiled or laughed anymore, mostly he was angry or looked really tired or sad. His work days became even longer and longer, he went to sleep earlier, and he showed even less interest in being close to Draco as well.  
  
In the end Draco got tired of being ignored and rejected so much, no matter how much he put an effort to his looks, and finally he stopped trying as well. They stopped having sex, they stopped snuggling on the couch, they stopped doing anything at all together. They hardly even talked to each other anymore these days and when they did, Harry was only telling him how exhausted he was because of work.  
  
Soon Harry started arriving home so late that Draco had already gone to sleep, or at least he was already lying in their bed and _pretending_ to sleep. And then, one night, Harry didn't come home at all.  
  
Draco kept turning in the sheets, glancing at the clock on the wall and waiting as the hours passed. Where the hell could Harry be?! Harry hadn't even informed that he would be working late that night, so Draco had no idea of Harry's location.  
  
Finally, when it was already 4 am and there was still no sign of Harry, he couldn't fight it anymore. He cried himself to sleep again, picturing in his mind how Harry had probably been fucking one of his colleagues late to the night after work and finally fallen asleep next to him or her, rather than returning home to Draco.  
  
The thought was killing him, his heart was aching and he felt like vomiting, and that was when he decided that he would have to talk to someone about their current situation or he would lose his mind. He would go and talk to Greg tomorrow. Greg was his most trusted friend, after all.  
  
\---  
  
When Greg opened the door and let Draco in his flat next afternoon, Draco could tell that the man immediately saw that something was terribly wrong.  
  
"Draco?" Greg said, sounding very worried. "What has happened?"  
  
Draco, whose eyes were already all red and puffy from crying so much last night, closed the door behind him and buried his face in his hands, immediately bursting out crying again.  
  
"Hey...", Greg breathed, completely taken aback, before quickly wrapping his arms around his friend. "What is it?"  
  
Draco was about to answer, when he heard a familiar voice calling out from the living room: "Who is it?!"  
  
Damn it. It was Theo's voice. Draco hadn't even thought that Greg might have company over. He hadn't wanted to talk about his worries to anyone else than Greg, but he didn't seem to have any other choice than to tell Theo about his situation as well now.  
  
Greg didn't answer anything to Theo yet and Draco found himself just crying against his friend's shoulder, his whole body shaking, wetting Greg's shirt with tears. Greg's hands were gently, comfortingly caressing and tapping his back as Draco sobbed uncontrollably against him.  
  
_"Draco?!"_ he heard another new voice and some footsteps against the floor.  
  
He slowly raised his head from Greg's shoulder, seeing both Theo and Blaise standing at the doorway leading to the living room.  
  
Great. _Just his luck._ How could it be possible that the _one_ _time_ he wished to confide himself to his best friend, there had to be some kind of conference going at his flat?  
  
"Draco! Tell us what the hell is going on?!" Theo insisted immediately, sounding terribly worried.  
  
Draco, who was feeling extremely embarrassed under everyone's gaze, just shook his head, still crying.  
  
"We can't help you if you won't even tell us what's happened", Greg said in a calming tone.  
  
Draco buried his face to Greg's shirt again, gripping his friend even more tightly, thinking. What the hell, there was no reason to try and gloss things over. They would hear all about it anyway, sooner or later...  
  
"Harry is going to... leave me", he managed to gasp before starting to sob broken-heartedly again. "He has... someone else. Someone from work I think... He's... cheating on me... It's been going on for _weeks_ now... and last night... he didn't even... he didn't even come home anymore!" He burst out crying loudly again.  
  
There were several seconds of deep silence in the hallway, only broken by Draco's crying, before a very loud crash from the doorway. Draco and Greg both jumped, turning towards Theo and Blaise.  
  
Theo had smashed the wall with his fist, and he was now shaking with anger, his normally pale face slowly turning red.  
  
"Where the hellis he?!"he gnarled from between his teeth, already making his way towards the door behind Draco. "I'll _kill_ _him!_ "  
  
_"No!"_ Draco cried out, quickly pulling away from Greg and placing himself in front of the door before Theo managed to grab the handle. "Don't, Theo!"  
  
"Step away, Draco. I swear that I will find him and punch him so hard for doing this to you!" Theo growled, hands clenched into fists. "That _cheating_ bastard!"  
  
Greg and Blaise had to intervene and grab Theo by the arms to be able to stop him from going through the door.  
  
"Let go of me", Theo snarled.  
  
"Calm down, Theo", Blaise said, roughly leading his angry boyfriend towards the living room with Greg's help. "Violence won't solve anything. Besides, if anyone has the right to kill Potter, it is Draco. Not you."  
  
"But I helped that bastard!" Theo groaned in frustration. "He _swore_ to me that he was serious, he swore that he wouldn't hurt Draco, and he _still did!"_  
  
Draco was rubbing his red, teary eyes, feeling completely helpless at the moment. Finally he followed his friends to the living room, head bowed down.  
  
"Take a seat, Draco", Greg said in a gentle tone, gesturing towards the couch where Blaise and Theo were already sitting.  
  
Draco did as told, sitting on the other end of the couch, next to still very angry looking Theo.  
  
There was a short silence, before finally Greg said: "Now, tell us everything, so we can help you. Start from the very beginning, okay?"  
  
Draco took a deep breath and let it slowly out before starting to talk.  
  
\---  
  
After what felt like an hour, Draco had finally finished talking. He had told his friends nearly everything that had happened past few weeks between himself and Harry, and finally he had told about his and Ginny Weasley's meeting as well.  
  
"I'm sorry, but it really does sound like you've been fooled by him for a long time", Theo sighed, his hand on Draco's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah", Greg agreed, an apologetic look on his face. "He is an idiot, Draco, and you deserve someone much better than him."  
  
Draco let out a sad, heavy sigh, wiping his eyes that once again had started to fill with tears.  
  
"I never would have thought that he'd do something like this", he said quietly, his voice already hoarse from all the crying and talking. "I know he has already cheated once before, with me, but... I didn't think that he would do the same to me. He said he loved me."  
  
"I wouldn't have thought that either", Blaise, who had been very quiet until now, commented. "Not in a million years."  
  
Draco raised his gaze and turned to look at him.  
  
"Why?" Theo managed to ask before Draco, looking at his boyfriend with a questioning look on his face.  
  
"Because, the last time I saw you two together, Draco, he was so crazy about you", Blaise continued. "I mean, in the club that was full of good-looking witches and wizards that night, you were the only one he saw. He didn't give a damn about _anyone_ else. He only had eyes for you."  
  
New tears flowed from Draco's eyes and he quickly wiped them away with his hand. "Well, that's changed", he said almost inaudibly. "Now he doesn't give a damn about _me._ I wonder if he even notices that I'm gone when he finally gets home... if he's going there at all today."  
  
He bowed his head down again, burying his face into his hands and starting to sob again, and all his friends were looking at him with sad faces for a long while in silence. No one seemed to know what they were supposed to say or do to make him feel better.  
  
Theo was rubbing his back in a comforting way. "I hate him for doing this to you", the man finally said. "That fucking bastard... He isn't worth one single tear of yours."  
  
Blaise, however, tried to comfort Draco by saying: "There is still a small chance that he hasn't been cheating on you, though."  
  
"You heard what Draco said, Blaise", Theo sighed immediately. "It is as clear as a day that Potter -"  
  
"I don't think that it's all that clear", Blaise cut his boyfriend off. "Maybe Potter's just having a burnout or something? Think about his job and how stressful it must be."  
  
Theo sent him a glare. "Don't you _dare_ to take his side after what he's just done to Draco!" he hissed.  
  
"I am not taking his side", Blaise hurried to say. "I'm just trying to come up with another reasonable explanation to all this... It may not be so black and white!"  
  
"Thanks Blaise, but there's no need to dwell on it any longer", Draco said with a melancholic sigh, lifting his head up again. "Last night already verified what I've been suspecting for a long time... And now I don't know what I'm supposed to do..."  
  
There was another silence between the four of them until it was Greg's turn to speak.  
  
"Well", he started. "In my opinion, the last thing that you should do right now is to go back home and keep on grieving because of that prick."  
  
"What are you suggesting me to do then?" Draco asked quietly, looking at his friend with sad eyes.  
  
"First of all, remember who you are", Greg said, a lopsided smile rising to his lips. "You are Draco Malfoy, for Salazar's sake!"  
  
"That's right!" Theo threw in, already excited. "You used to be the terror of Hogwarts! Nobody messed with you without consequences!"  
  
"Yeah", Draco said. "But that was ages ago and -"  
  
"You didn't take any crap from anyone", Greg continued, not letting Draco interrupt them. "You're still the same guy, Draco! Don't let Potter treat you like shit! Stop crying for him and give him a taste of his own medicine."  
  
"Yeah! Teach him a lesson!" Theo encouraged right after.  
  
Draco was quiet for a while, staring at his feet, thinking of his friend's words. He had to admit to himself that he had let himself fall so deeply in love with Harry that he had become too nice and trusting, and now when he thought about it, it made him angry.  
  
He was _Draco Malfoy,_ not some puppet on a string, and no one had a right to treat him this way! He would get back at Harry for making him suffer like this.   
  
"Greg, could I sleep on your couch tonight?" he asked thoughtfully.  
  
Greg raised his eyebrow. "Sure", he said. "What do you have in mind?"  
  
"I will teach him a lesson", Draco said, his lips curving up into a diabolic grin. "He will regret messing with me."  
  
\---  
  
When Draco finally arrived back to Grimmauld Place the next day, it was already late afternoon.  
  
He had spent the night at a nightclub with Greg, Theo and Blaise, dancing and getting totally wasted, and then slept on Greg's couch afterwards just as planned. He had truly enjoyed imagining the possibility of Harry strutting around their home in excruciating jealousy and distress, not having a clue of Draco's location. Just like Draco hadn't known about Harry's location the night before. It only served Harry right to suffer the same way that Draco had.  
  
He had just managed to close the door behind him – loudly on purpose – when he already heard heavy footsteps storming towards him from the living room. His lips turned to a self-satisfied smile as he kept unbuttoning his long brown coat. His plan had worked. Harry was most certainly pissed.  
  
"Where THE HELL have you been?!"  
  
Draco gave a quick, impassive look at Harry, who was staring at him in exasperation, arms crossed.  
  
"Clubbing", he finally said, as haughtily as he possibly could. He would not show any weakness in front of Harry.  
  
"Clubbing?!"Harry repeated, clearly not able to believe his ears. Draco noticed that his face was slowly turning red with anger. _"Clubbing?!"_  
  
"Yeah. _Clubbing_ ", Draco answered with a sneer. He finally pulled his coat off and revealed his new, very sexy looking dark red dress shirt and the black trousers that complimented his butt perfectly. He had bought the clothes yesterday evening before going to the nightclub with his three Slytherin friends.  
  
"Are you serious?!" Harry snapped at him, glaring at his outfit from head to toes at the same time. "You just decided to go clubbing, _alone_ , without bothering to leave me a note or _anything?!_ "  
  
Draco turned sideways to Harry, setting his coat on the rack, chuckling by himself at Harry's reaction.  
  
"What does it matter to you where I've spent the last night at?" he sneered. "And whom with", he added secretively on a whim, hoping to make the other man even more pissed.  
  
It definitely was working.  
  
"It certainly matters to me! I haven't slept _the whole night_ because of you!" Harry shouted at him.  
  
"Oh, poor you", Draco said back mockingly, rolling his eyes.  
  
He could tell that Harry was fuming with anger and jealousy at the moment and it gave him great pleasure.

"Where _the hell_ did you sleep at?!"  
  
"That is none of your business", Draco sneered.  
  
It didn't take more than two seconds before he already found himself being slammed hard against the wall, facing Harry whose green eyes had turned almost fully black with rage.  
  
"It _damn well_ is my business!" Harry was shouting at him, and now that they were so close, Draco could see tears gathering in his eyes. "You are telling me _right now_ where _the hell_ you went after leaving the club! Or else..." Harry's lips were trembling and Draco could feel his hands shaking against his shoulders as he was gripping him almost violently.  
  
"Or else _what?_ " Draco hissed back defiantly. "You're gonna hex me? Or beat me up like you did on fifth grade?" He was pretending to be brave, but in reality he was feeling everything but. He let out a cold, humourless laugh.  
  
Harry had never looked so angry and devastated at the same time. "I was worried _sick_ because of you! So don't you fucking _dare_ to laugh at me, you fucking asshole!" The restrained tears were already escaping his eyes.  
  
"You were worried?" Draco snarled, rolling his eyes again. "What a joke!"  
  
"Yes, I was!" Harry immediately snarled back. "I was afraid that something terrible had happened to you, it was killing me, and you just went… clubbing!" His whole body was shaking now and tears were openly falling down his cheeks.  
  
Draco let out a scornful snort, finally pushing Harry away from him. "Cut the crap! You would only be glad to get rid of me!"  
  
Harry's sad and angry face turned to very confused in seconds. "Get rid of you?!" he repeated, totally perplexed by Draco's words. "Why the hell would I want to get rid of you?! You mean _everything_ to me!"  
  
"Oh, just shut the fuck up already! I'm sick of you and your lies!" Draco gnarled from between his now gritted teeth. How dared Harry lie to him. "I know what you've been doing behind my back for weeks!"  
  
Harry was staring at him with his teary eyes, looking like he had no clue what Draco was talking about.  
  
"Oh please!" Draco snorted. "Don't tell me you actually thought that I wouldn't find out?!"  
  
"Find out what?!"  
  
Draco was shaking his head in irritation, pressing his lips tightly together. How dared Harry pretend he didn't know what he was talking about!  
  
" _Fuck you_ , Harry!" he snapped, now storming up the stairs and starting to head towards their bedroom by foot instead of apparating this time.  
  
"Don't walk away from me!" Harry called out, following right after him. "Where do you think you're going?!"  
  
"Away from you and your lies", Draco hissed. He was trying to remain strong, but his mask was slowly starting to break. "I can't believe I let myself be _fooled_ by you! I thought you loved me, that we were going to get married and..." His eyes were already starting to tear up again.  
  
"We ARE getting married, Draco!" Harry snarled. "I am going to marry you no matter what, even if it is the last thing I'll ever do!"  
  
Harry's dominating tone was making Draco furious. He instantly stopped walking and turned around, staring at the other man venomously.  
  
"What the hell makes you think that I would still want to get married to a _cheating bastard_ like you?!" he snapped, hands clenched into fists.  
  
Harry froze. He was staring back at Draco, clearly shocked by his words. _"Cheating?"_ he finally managed to mutter, his voice quieting down.  
  
"Yeah, cheating!" Draco hissed icily, tears now flowing down his cheeks. "How _could you_ , Harry?! After everything? I trusted you, and you... _you..._ " He couldn't even finish his sentence.  
  
Harry was staring at him for a good while in deep silence, his already naturally big emerald green eyes wider than ever, still pretending to not have a clue about what he was talking about.  
  
"Is that what this is about?!" he finally asked. "Draco, I... I don't know what you are talking about, but... I swear that I have _NOT_ been cheating on you... You have to believe me!" His voice was now full of desperation.  
  
Draco, however, wasn't going to be fooled anymore. "Stop playing games with me!" he snapped, wanting to push the other man down the stairs for still daring to lie to him.  
  
"I am not playing any games with you!" Harry snapped back at him. "I don't know who has been telling you stuff like that but that's utter shit! I would NEVER cheat on you, never! You know that!"  
  
Draco's whole body was shaking. "You liar!" he hissed, tears running down his face. He turned around, about to continue his journey. "Leave me alone."  
  
"No!" Harry said and grabbed his arm roughly, turning him around again. "You have to believe me!"  
  
"Keep your hands off me", Draco hissed. "How dare you lie to me, and even question where I've spent my night at after spending a whole night out fucking somebody else!" He burst out crying loudly.  
  
Harry's face was priceless, a sudden understanding seeming to overwhelm him. He let go of Draco's arm. "Is that what this is about? Is that what you think I was doing that night?!" he breathed. "Merlin, Draco... When was the last time you read the Daily Prophet?!"  
  
Draco was glaring at his fiance, snorting. "I have no idea what that has to do with anything, but if you must know, it was probably weeks ago. I haven't had any interest in it for some particular reason."  
  
"Oh...", Harry said, lowering his gaze to the floor. "I thought you had... I thought you already knew what was going on without me talking to you about it as well... I didn't want to bother you with my work, didn't want you to... God... Not even this morning's Prophet...?"  
  
Draco shook his head and Harry sighed.  
  
"There was a big... god damn it, just take a look at it yourself."  
  
He quit blabbering and waved his hand towards downstairs without another word, and soon a thick newspaper flew through the air into his hand. He immediately passed it to Draco, who took it.  
  
In the front page there was a large picture of a very creepy looking wizard with dirty blond hair and hollowed cheeks, and above the picture was a headline written with large font: _'Evan Buckthorn finally arrested.'_ Draco distantly remembered having read about the man some time earlier. Buckthorn was a dangerous psychopath who had committed numerous crimes.  
  
Draco flipped over to the next page where there was a long story about the man, and a picture of the Aurors who had been working on the case. Harry was one of them. He was smiling, looking very sexy in his black Auror's suit.  
  
"It's been a hell of a month", Harry said, giving a tired, sad sigh. "I've been working my arse off every single day. Continuously overworking, but still no success at all. Everyone expecting me to be the one to catch him, because I'm the Saviour of the Wizarding World. You have no idea about the pressure I've been under."  
  
Draco's gaze finally travelled from the Daily Prophet to Harry. He had known that the Ministry had been after the man for months but he had had no idea that Harry had been appointed to catch him. He remembered Blaise's words about the possibility of Harry having a burnout because of work and felt guilt overcome him.  
  
"Failure after failure, but finally we found him... and caught him, early on yesterday morning", Harry said. "That's the reason I couldn't come back home that night. We spent the whole night following him." Instead of sounding proud at all of his success, he only looked very sad. "I thought you knew the reason why I was so tired and stressed all the time. I felt so guilty for neglecting you because of all that stress from work. I couldn't concentrate on anything and I had to get as much sleep as I possibly could and... I didn't have the slightest idea that you didn't know the reason for my behaviour, or that you could possibly think that I'm fucking someone else behind your back."  
  
"So you haven't been...", Draco finally spoke, incredulously. "There isn't anyone...?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Of course there isn't!" he said. "What made you think that I would cheat on you, after all we've been through? Don't you trust me at all?"  
  
He was looking at Draco, his beautiful emerald green eyes showing so much hurt at the moment that it was almost breaking Draco's heart, and he knew that he would have to tell about his and Ginny's conversation right now. Harry needed to know. He should have told him the day he had seen her...  
  
"I... ran into your ex few months ago...", he sighed. "And... she said that sooner or later you would do the same to me that you did to her. That you would get tired of me and leave me for someone better and -"  
  
"And you listened to her", Harry cut his sentence off, sighing in frustration. "I can't believe you would believe a word she is saying!"  
  
"I know it was stupid", Draco said, dropping his gaze to stare at his feet again.  
  
"It was", Harry said. "You know how much she hates you! She _wants_ us to break up! That has probably been her biggest dream ever since I left her for you!"  
  
_"Yeah..."_ , Draco answered. "I'm sorry for believing anything she said to me. But you were acting so weird, so distant all the time. We were fighting all the time, you didn't want to have sex with me, not even be close to me! I was like air to you and then you didn't even come home anymore..." He couldn't stop the tears flowing out of his eyes again. "I thought you were having an affair with some colleague of yours. That you didn't want me anymore."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Draco... If I had known...", Harry said sadly. He took a step closer to Draco, moving his hands up to cup his cheeks and caress his pale, teary face with his fingers. "I've been a terrible boyfriend. I was so stressed, so caught up with work that I neglected you..."  
  
"You really did", Draco said in a cold tone. Though he was relieved that Harry hadn't been cheating on him, he was still feeling bitter having been treated like that, having been taken for granted for weeks. "Do you have any idea how many nights I cried myself to sleep because of you?"  
  
Having finished his sentence, he noticed that Harry's eyes had started to water up as well, once again. "Oh, baby", the other man said, his voice cracking.  
  
Draco, however, had not finished talking yet. "Don't baby me", he said, detaching himself from Harry and took one step backwards, crossing his arms. The Prophet dropped to the floor. Harry was watching him with a melancholy look on his face. "You took me for granted for weeks, Harry! You will never treat me like that again because of work, or anything else either. _Ever._ Or I'm gone."  
  
"I won't", Harry said. "And..." He was running his hand through his messy black hair again. "Yesterday was my last day as an Auror."  
  
Draco was now looking at his fiance with wide eyes, his jaw wide open. _"What?"_ he finally managed to ask, totally confused by now. "Your last...?"  
  
"Yes", Harry answered. "I already resigned earlier. I only wanted to finish this case properly. I'm never going back again." His lips curved up to a tiny, sad smile.  
  
Draco couldn't believe his ears. "You just... left your job?" he mumbled. "Just like that?"  
  
Harry gave a nod. "Yes. That was my last case."  
  
"But... why?" Draco asked. He didn't get it.  
  
"Working as an Auror is not for me", Harry said. "I'm done with chasing dark witches and wizards, and risking my life. Besides, I have already done my part in saving the world, don't you agree?"  
  
Draco didn't know what to say. "I do agree with you, but... being an Auror has been your dream for years", he said quietly, lowering his gaze.  
  
Harry took another step closer to him. "It was", he said. "But not anymore. Things have changed since then. It's not what I want to do anymore. There are much more important things in my life now."  
  
Harry once again moved his hand up to caress Draco's face gently with his fingers, and Draco lifted his gaze again, his stormy grey eyes meeting Harry's green ones. This time he didn't push Harry away.  
  
"Draco, please forgive me", Harry whispered. All the anger of their earlier argument had completely faded away. "I will make it up to you. For the rest of our lives, if you let me."  
  
Draco was staring deep into the other man's eyes, and like always, he felt like he was drowning in them. There was no doubt about it, he wanted to be looking into those eyes for the rest of his life. There weren't even words to describe how much he loved Harry. Even though Harry had treated him badly for weeks, his love towards the man hadn't faded one bit.  
  
"Draco", Harry said again, and Draco notified that his lips were starting to tremble again. "Please tell me you didn't have sex with someone else last night."  
  
Seeing the sudden fear in the other man's eyes caused a very small, gentle smile to rise on Draco's lips. "I didn't", he said softly.  
  
"You didn't?" Harry repeated, looking unsure. "You're not just afraid to tell the truth? Because if you did, I promise I won't get mad... Okay, who am I kidding... I will surely get mad, but I can't blame you alone for it, it's my fault too for treating you like shit, and I'm sure we can work this out if -"  
  
"Would you just shut up already, Harry", Draco said with a sigh. "I haven't fucked anyone else. I slept on Greg's couch."  
  
"Really?" Harry asked, looking very relieved.  
  
"Really", Draco said with a nod. "I just wanted you to think that I had been with someone else. I wanted to hurt you, because you hurt me first."  
  
Harry let out a sigh. "Well, you really nailed it, you meanie", he said. "I was _so worried_ about you, I thought you were kidnapped or something. And then you arrive back, on afternoon, bragging that you've been clubbing, not even telling me with who, and you are wearing clothes like _that!_ Damn you, Draco! You really know how to torture me, how to drive me mad!"  
  
Draco couldn't help but to chuckle at his success. "Well I did get a little help from Greg, Theo and Blaise", he admitted with a smirk. "They told me to teach you a lesson, and so I did."  
  
Harry gave him a quick glare, but he didn't look angry anymore, not really. "You ruthless, devious Slytherins", he snorted. "I should have known."  
  
However, as he finished his sentence his lips turned to a smile, and Draco's eyes lingered on them. Damn how much he loved that smile and those beautiful heart shaped lips of Harry's.  
  
"Sorry for making you worry about me for nothing", he said. "I'll never do that again. I promise."  
  
He lifted his gaze to meet Harry's again, and was surprised to find a sudden, lecherous glint in the other man's green eyes. He knew that look all too well.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing", Harry murmured, moving his hands to gently caress the sides of his upper body with his fingers. "I was just thinking... We both have something to make up for to each other, don't we...?" He moved his face closer to Draco's and Draco chuckled at the feeling of the other man's short stubble tickling against his skin. "And I have an idea how we could set things right", Harry continued by whispering against Draco's ear.  
  
"Oh, really?" Draco asked, moving his own hands to Harry's hips. "And what could that possibly be?"  
  
"Well", Harry murmured, his voice soft and low. "What would you say if..." His lips started pressing very light kisses against the very sensitive skin of Draco's neck, and Draco immediately felt shivers coursing through his body. Oh Salazar how much he had missed Harry's touch against his skin... "...I apparated us to our bedroom...", Harry continued, moving his other hand lower along Draco's back. "...ripped those excruciatingly sexy clothes off you..." Draco's stomach was tingling. "...touched and kissed your naked body, everywhere..." Harry nibbed at Draco's earlobe and another shiver ran through his spine. His pants were slowly starting to feel a little too tight. "....tasted you in every way possible...", Harry continued, his grip tightening around him, and a weak gasp escaped Draco's lips. Oh god... "...and finally..." Harry paused for a while, and Draco's heart was hammering in his chest. He was all too eager to hear the rest. "...gave you one hell of a ride that you will never forget."  
  
While speaking, Harry had surreptitiously moved himself so close to Draco that their bodies were pressed tightly against each other and Draco could feel the hard bulge in Harry's crotch pressing against his own.  
  
"Would you like that?" Harry murmured.  
  
"Mmm...", Draco let out a quiet moan as Harry's hand finally lowered to his butt covered by his tight trousers, giving it a nice, firm squeeze.  
  
"Would you...?" Harry asked again, his voice so damn low and sexy by now that Draco was already shaking of arousal against him.  
  
"Yes", he found himself groaning, closing his eyes. "Yes, Harry..."  
  
"You want it?" Harry made sure, teasing him by rubbing their crotches lightly together.  
  
"God damnit, Harry, YES", Draco groaned in frustration. "Just give it to me _already!_ "  
  
He felt Harry grin against his skin and tighten his grip around him even more, and the next thing he knew, Harry had already apparated them to their bedroom and they were finally kissing, so hard that they were almost suffocating each other.  
  
Draco realized how much he had really missed kissing Harry and holding him close. To even think about losing Harry to someone else... No. He didn't want to think about that anymore. That would _never_ happen. Harry was his and no one else could have him. Harry belonged to him.  
  
Like promised earlier, Draco's new shirt was already being quickly unbuttoned and soon thrown carelessly to the floor. Draco shuddered as Harry's long, skilful fingers were immediately caressing his bare upper body. Harry's hands were so warm, they were so strong and rough, they were such manly hands, and he loved the way they felt against the softness of his own skin. Just a simple touch by Harry was able to drive him crazy with lust.  
  
He soon slipped his own fingers under his fiance's dark teal jumper, wanting to feel the lovely warmth of Harry's skin against his as well. Harry clearly liked this move and moaned into his mouth, deepening their kiss even more, and Draco hung onto him tightly.  
  
Harry's hands soon found their way down to Draco's belt buckle and started working on it, causing Draco's heart to beat faster and his lips to turn into a smile as they finally stopped to take a breath.  
  
"Impatient, are we?" he chuckled against Harry's lips and opened his eyes slightly, finding the answer in the look in Harry's emerald eyes. They were full of desire.  
  
Draco's trousers soon joined his red shirt on the floor and then he finally pulled Harry's blouse off as well, revealing the slightly muscular and tanned skin. His eyes were admiring his fiance's upper body.  
  
Damn... The sight had driven Draco crazy ever since the very first time he had seen the other man without shirt at Hogwarts, and it still did, every single time. Harry wasn't a very self-confident person when it came to his looks, however, so he had no idea how sexy he looked in Draco's eyes. Well, Draco had told him about it many times but Harry never seemed to believe him. Harry had always been so insecure about the way he looked, and still was. But in Draco's eyes Harry was perfect. His eyes, his tanned skin, his untidy raven-black hair, his lightning bolt scar... They were all part of Harry and he wanted him just the way he was. He knew he wouldn't change a thing though he had used to mock him about his appearance when they were younger.  
  
"Damn it, Harry", Draco purred against Harry's neck. "I want you badly."  
  
He kissed the shorter man's throat, hearing Harry's breath fasten, and unbuttoned his jeans at the same time, letting them drop to the floor as well. Now they were both only in their underpants and socks, their rock hard members pressed together. Harry's fingers were squeezing Draco's round buttocks avidly through his white silk boxers and Draco couldn't wait for what was waiting for him ahead.  
  
"I want you too", he heard Harry muttering in a low voice. "It's been too long..."  
  
"It has, and you can blame it on yourself", Draco said back.  
  
"I know", Harry said. "But now I'm here, ready to satisfy you in every possible way."  
  
"Mm hmm?"  
  
Draco's eyes widened in surprise and a gasp escaped his lips as he was next pushed hard on his back on their bed. Harry followed him right after, placing himself on top of Draco with a sly smile on his face.  
  
It didn't take more than a few seconds when Draco already felt Harry's hand find it's way to his underpants and fingers closing around his large bulge still covered in fabric. Fuck, his cock was all ready for action. He was ready for anything Harry would be willing to give to him. Anything at all.  
  
"Oh my", the other man said in a teasing tone, a lustful glint in his eyes. "All wet already? You've seriously missed this."  
  
Draco silenced the other man by grabbing his face and kissing him fiercely on the lips. Harry answered his kiss eagerly and kept groping him shamelessly at the same time.  
  
Draco loved kissing Harry. The other man was a really good kisser, he really knew how to use his lips and his tongue. Harry was exploring Draco's mouth with his tongue, swirling it inside, moving it against Draco's own tongue and at times sucking it lightly and teasingly. It was all making Draco feel even more horny than he already was.  
  
Then Harry’s lips found their way to Draco's neck instead of his mouth, nibbing and sucking his skin, grabbing his silky hair a little roughly at the same time, but Draco didn't mind. He loved it when Harry played a little rough on him. In the end the other man concentrated on leaving red marks on his pale skin and Draco was shuddering with growing desire.  
  
"Want you so fucking much, baby", Draco heard Harry breathe roughly against his skin as his lips travelled down to Draco's chest next, kissing and sucking on his hard nipples teasingly. Harry's hand had found it's way beneath his underpants now and his thumb was swirling around the slick head of his cock.  
  
"God damnit, Harry", Draco was moaning in frustration, his hips jerking helplessly. "Stop teasing me and fuck me already..."  
  
But Harry only let out a laugh. "You wish", he said. "Weren't you listening to me earlier? I'm going to taste you in every – possible – way." He moved lower again and pulled off Draco's pants, finally freeing his leaking member, fingers instantly closing around it with a firm grasp. "And I'm going to start from here", he said, voice full of craving.  
  
A moan escaped Draco's lips as Harry lowered his head and started to tease the head of his cock with his swift, talented tongue. God but Draco loved it. Harry really, really knew how to use that tongue, and he really knew how to drive Draco absolutely crazy.  
  
After a while Harry took the head into his mouth and started sucking on it, his deep green eyes looking at Draco at the same time. Draco was groaning, his hands twisting the sheets, and _then_ Harry decided to struggle his way down on Draco's thick shaft, taking him all the way to the root. Draco's eyes closed and his legs were already shaking.  
  
_"Oh god"_ , he groaned. "Harry..."  
  
He thrust his hips up a little, with Harry's head bobbing up and down on his cock – it was nearly unbelievable how good Harry had gotten at giving him head. A year ago Harry had mostly been just gagging and coughing when trying to suck him, but Harry had not given up, he had wanted to become better, and now he really was an expert at it.  
  
"Harry... You must stop... Or else...", Draco was whining. Harry was working on him all too well and he was already getting close. _"Please"_ , he continued as Harry still kept going "I don't want to come yet..."  
  
Harry finally pulled back, licking at his swollen lips. "Turn around", he ordered.  
  
Draco did as told and turned to lie on his stomach.  
  
"God, you're so gorgeous", Harry said and after that Draco heard him muttering out a cleaning spell. Draco could feel a weird tingling feeling inside him and the next thing he knew, Harry's hands had already spread him open and he was being entered by Harry's tongue.  
  
The next two minutes Draco was gasping and moaning as Harry kept preparing him with dedication. Damn but it felt good. The first time that Harry had prepared him with his tongue he had only been extremely embarrassed, but now he had gotten used to it, even though they hadn't done it too often. It did feel wonderful and he absolutely loved it.  
  
His eyes were shut and his hands were squeezing the sheets tightly, already eagerly waiting for something bigger.  
  
"Fuck... Harry...", he was moaning. "I'm ready... Fuck me..."  
  
But Harry still kept going, not paying any attention to his words, and it was almost driving Draco crazy. Harry had always been such a persistent person, and that still hadn't changed. He always had to do the things the way he wanted to.  
  
"Harry...", Draco soon groaned. _"Now."_  
  
The other man finally pulled away and immediately muttered out another spell, very quietly but still loudly enough for Draco to hear it. They were both already good at wordless magic, but they always spoke the spells out loud in bed so that the other one would know what was going on and what was going to come.  
  
Draco glanced behind him, seeing that Harry had finally taken off his own underpants as well, and was now lubing himself up. The sight was fucking hot and Draco couldn't wait to get Harry's big cock inside him.  
  
Harry lifted his gaze, noticing that Draco was looking at him. His lips curved to another sly smile.  
  
"Turn around again", he said.  
  
Draco didn't have to be told twice. He rolled onto his back, spreading his legs, ready for Harry. Harry always preferred positions where they were facing each other because he wanted to look into Draco's eyes while being inside him.  
  
It didn't take more than few seconds before Harry was already on top of him, all ready. "Ready?" he asked him, smiling.  
  
"Oh _yeah",_ Draco answered.  
  
They both gasped as Harry slowly pushed inside, and Draco closed his eyes. Good lord how he had missed this.  
  
"Damn I've missed this", he heard Harry saying as well and opened his eyes to find the emerald green eyes looking deep into his own as he was moving slowly inside.  
  
"Me too", Draco said with a groan, pulling Harry in for a passionate kiss.  
  
Soon Harry was already thrusting a little faster and Draco was in heaven. Damn how much he loved Harry's cock. It was so big, so perfect. And all his. Yeah, Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The Saviour of the Wizarding World, the Hero... the man with so many names, all his, and always would be.  
  
"You're mine", he said, their foreheads pressed together, never breaking their eye contact.  
  
"Yes", Harry said, thrusting deep inside him. "All yours, baby. Every inch. All yours."  
  
Draco was moaning loudly when Harry started to angle his hard thrusts so that he was hitting Draco's prostate. Draco was rubbing himself off at the same time, his eyes shut tightly. His brain wasn't able to form any words anymore, he only concentrated on the mind-blowing pleasure. He was so fucking close already.  
  
"Love you, Draco", he heard Harry panting on top of him. "Love you so fucking much."  
  
He heard Harry's voice shaking and opened his eyes, seeing the other man's eyelids closing as he came hard inside Draco, crying out his name again. Draco came in his hand only few seconds later, screaming, his cum spurting in between their bodies.  
  
Harry rolled next to Draco and soon they were lying in each others arms, all sweaty, both breathing shakily and their bodies shuddering, their fingers entwined tightly.  
  
When Draco finally opened his eyes, he found Harry watching him with a fond, dreamy look in his green, glimmering eyes.  
  
"What?" Draco asked quietly, his head still feeling all clouded.  
  
Harry let go of Draco's hand and moved his hand up to caress his platinum hair instead, just looking at him for a long while.  
  
"Marry me, Draco", he finally said quietly.  
  
Draco's heart skipped a beat. He was staring at the other man, cheeks turning even redder than they already were after sex. "What?" he managed to ask.  
  
"Marry me", Harry said again. His eyes had never shown as much emotion as they did at the moment.  
  
"I've already said yes", Draco said, a small, confused smile on his lips.  
  
Harry was smiling back. "I know... Just want to make sure that you haven't changed your mind..." He was now looking slightly nervous, and Draco didn't want to keep him waiting for his answer any longer.  
  
"I haven't changed my mind", he said softly, pressing a quick kiss to the other man's beautiful lips. "I love you and I can't wait to marry you."  
  
Harry smiled and they melted into a long, tender kiss, Draco's fingers tangled in Harry's messy hair and Harry's hand caressing Draco's back gently.  
  
"Don't ever leave me, Harry", he whispered against the other man's lips when they finally had to take a breath.  
  
Harry shook his head, their eyes locked. _"Never",_ he promised sincerely.  
  
They kissed again, and Draco's heart was filled with love and joy. Only an hour ago he had thought he had lost everything, and now... Merlin, he couldn't be happier.  
  
Harry hadn't been cheating on him. Harry loved him and still wanted to marry him and have a family with him...  
  
Only in a few weeks he was going to disgrace his family name for good by becoming Draco Potter.  
  
Everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much loved and encourage me to post more fanfics in the future. ❤️


End file.
